Assumed last words
by JTheClivaz
Summary: Garrus sends a last message to  his father, hours before he thinks he will meet his end. May be continued if I feel like it. I'm not happy with the name, nso suggestions welcome.


_Just a little Idea I had: Garrus, in what he assumes to be his final hours, records a message for his father. Stealing Turian Culture from the 'Spirit of' universe, because it's so damn complete its essentially canon in my head now. MIGHT BE CONTINUED._

_Note: If this seems too OOC for Garrus, remember: He's tired, he hungry, he's thirsty, he's going to die. He's had daddy issues his entire life. I think he deserves one rant._

*Click*

Gaivus... Father... _Pada. _There's no easy way to say this, So I'll say it bluntly: I'm going to die, soon. I'm going to die because eventually, I'll run out of Stims, ammo or luck. I'm running low on all three at the moment.

Luck left me long ago. Luck left me when Shepard died.

*Angry tone* Don't you dare foul mouth her, Gaivus! You never knew her. There is more to a person than what the newsvids plaster up on a wall. You, You, Gaivus, Ex-cop, C-Sec detective! You _should_ know not to judge someone until you've met them. For Turians, Asari, Salarians, you don't. But all you heard was _Human! _The one word which made you assume the worst in everyone, everything! We attacked them first, Damnit! You're just angry that they had us on an equal footing, they won!

*Deep breath*

And Shepard! By the Spirits, Gaivus! The way you spoke of her, you'd think she travelled in a carriage pulled by orphans and war heroes! Like plants wilted in her presence! Like she was some sort of blight, some disease! You have no idea how far Shepard went to go _the right thing!_

Feros: She almost _died _because she wouldn't shoot a colonist who was pointing a gun at her, because _he was possessed! _She talked an Exogeni lackey from _euthanizing _the entire colony! Then! After she almost died to save Zhu's Hope, she had us reconnect the water, clear out the Geth in the Tunnels, get their power up and running, and enabled them to hunt for food.

_Don't you dare _say 'Shepard would go to any lengths to protect a _human _colony!' _Spirits of air and darkness! _You're such an idiot if you believe that! Shepard _helped _people! It's all she ever did!

I could pull up a hundred examples of Shepard's _good nature _and _selflessness! _But you always find a reason to discount them! If She were Turian you wouldn't! You _Know this _Gaivus! You just can't, won't accept that humans are anything other than the menace you _want them to be!_

Because you do want them to be that, don't you? You want them to be that so your tiny little world is safe and secure! Spirits, Gaivus, you are so Naive sometimes!

And as to your _insinuations _about why I was so broken up about her death! Why wouldn't I be? Shepard did more for this galaxy than anyone else has for years! Shepard took a Krogan Merc, A Turian C-sec officer, a Quarian on her pilgrimage and two human marines and turned them into a fighting force deadly enough to take down a threat to the _Galaxy_! And with those humans, that Turian, that Quarian and that Krogan, She found the best bits of our personalities, pulled them to the front, polished them until they _shined! _She made us her family! Although who could say I was sort of Family beforehand.

If you've read anything about Shepard, and you will have, Gaivus, looking for a way to discredit her, I know you have. *Slight pause* You'll know that she comes from Minidor, and that her colony was destroyed by Batarian Slavers, and that she was the only survivor. Do you want to know why? Gaivus? Why she and no one else survived?

Because Shepard _fought!_

She fought with her hands, with a knife, with a pistol, and then she used a sniper rifle to hold of Batarian Slaver for close to three days! On her own! She destroyed one of their shuttles with a home-made bomb! She Killed over a hundred Batarians those three days! Everyone else was dead or captured! Shepard fought for three days with nothing but a rifle and a coat for company!

When we found her, Gaivus, She had killed one hundred and sixty eight Batarians. _On her Own! _When the Hierarchy found her, she was dead on her feet, about to be overwhelmed! And we, Turians, saved her! I was the first down there! I was the first to enter her stronghold! I was the one to carry to the Med bay of the _Varikan! _Because I was there when I learnt that she knows Turian, _Tal'mae_, Asari, Salarain and _Batarian!_

*Deep breaths*

Goodbye, _father. _Tell Mother and Solana that I love them. That I died fighting for what's right. That I died fighting for the Law in the Land of the Lawless.

I'm going to die, here, on _Omega, _the largest piss-hole in the galaxy. Because after I left Spectre training, I went here, the land of the Lawless, with nothing but my armour and weapons, and the beginning of a plan. Maybe it was naive, maybe it was me setting impossible standards because of what I'd gone through with Shepard.

I was going to clean up this station: with my sweat and blood if I had too.

That was the start. I started hitting Drug shipments, weapon smugglers, the worst of the worst, the most powerful criminals on this Hell-hole. Just me and my rifle against a world that soon wanted me dead. Well, the gangs did. The Locals Named me _Archangel. _I gave them hope, Gaivus! I gave hope to _Omega!_

Then other joined me: Humans, Turians. Had a Drell medic and a Salarain explosives expert. A Batarian tech without compare. All the while I was following Shepard's example: Get things done. Look after your team. Nurture their best side. Bring out the best in them.

It was so much easier then. With my team we could do more, extend our reach, do actual _good. _It was working as well. Spirits it was working!

Then Sidonis betrayed me. You remember Sidonis? Childhood friend of mine, Boot camp buddy, served together etc... One of my best friends in this entire universe. When I called, he came.

Then he betrayed me. Called me out on a drug deal taking place. I spent _hours _waiting there for a non-existent target. When I eventually packed up and went home, everyone was dead. _Everyone._ My entire team, ten people who trusted me with their lives. And I betrayed that truth. All my honour died with them. I haven't seen my spirit in a long time. I'm just a little _mor'loci._ No Spirit, no Honour, just a body waiting to die.

It won't be waiting long.

I'm going to have to cut this short. Looks like their preparing for another attack. Ned to concentrate, need to think, need to focus. _Focus!_

Tell Mother and Solana I love them... And you too Dad. Might not have showed it, but how could I not love my father? I gave it a damn good try, but any attempt at that is doomed to fail.

...

See you in Valhalla, father.

*Sniper rifle report*

*Click*


End file.
